


Wilbur's family ruins his plans yet again

by SilverWing15



Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gray Morality, Phil's A+Parenting, sbi, sleepy boys incorporated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: Phil is at his side, his hand on Wilbur’s forehead, smoothing back his hair. “You’re my son,” he says, and Wilbur should have taken that for the warning it was.It was never a plea, Phil never needs to beg. He is far too powerful for that.Wilbur is his son, and Phil’s sons aren’t allowed to die.OR: when Wilbur blows up L'manberg and demands Phil kill him, Phil decides to take a different path.
Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 540
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Wilbur's family ruins his plans yet again

**Author's Note:**

> I never meant to write this, but here we are. What started out as a theory, and then a "man this would be very angsty and fun to write" is now an entire universe. Damn it. 
> 
> I'm uploading all of the stuff I have for it in one go because I'm not sure when I'm gonna have more inspo for this universe so I'm putting my outline in the end notes of this one.

This is how Wilbur dies:

He whispers, like he’s telling a secret: “ _It was never meant to be_ ,” The button sinks into the wall so soft and smooth. Phil shouts, everything explodes, blinding, deafening. Its like being born again. But he’s not being born, this is how he dies. 

“Kill me!” he demands, tosses a sword to his father’s feet. “ _Kill me!_ ” 

“You’re my _son!_ ” Phil cries, but there is nothing he can do. There are already survivors picking their way out of the rubble, they will be angry. They will make Wilbur’s death far less quick and painless than his father can. For once, Phil will have to listen to what Wilbur wants. 

And Phil does. He drives the sword home, Wilbur looks into his father’s face. Soot streaked, tears shining in the weak light that makes it down to them. 

This is how he dies. 

*** 

This is how Wilbur is born: 

He screams, he cries, the light is so bright. The air is so cold. The gaping wound in his chest is so deep, down into the heart of him but it still isn’t _deep enough_ . Because he’s still here, still alive. He can hear his father’s voice, his brother’s. Techno? What is Techo doing here? What are any of them doing here? Where _is_ here?

Lights flash, the taste of a potion down his throat, Phil’s eyes alight with power above him. A shadow on the wall of wings wide enough to eclipse the sun. He breathes, deep gasping breaths that echo through the suddenly silent room. 

Techno is at the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall like he is unaffected. He isn’t, Wilbur can see it in the tightness of his jaw. But dear big brother can never be anything but perfect, no matter what he does. 

Phil is at his side, his hand on Wilbur’s forehead, smoothing back his hair. “You’re my son,” he says, and Wilbur should have taken that for the warning it was. It was never a plea, Phil never needs to beg. He is far too powerful for that. 

Wilbur is his son, and Phil’s sons aren’t allowed to die. 

*** 

“You’re an idiot,” Techno says. Its blunt, Techno is always blunt. He’s by the door, mug in his hand, his pose is casual like he hasn’t been standing there for hours. Wilbur knows his brother better than that though. Whatever was in that mug has long since gone cold. 

“Like you haven’t done worse,” Wilbur says, his voice is hoarse, it hurts to talk. That wouldn’t be a problem if they’d just left him dead. 

Techno snorts, but doesn’t offer any argument. 

Wilbur lets his head fall back against the pillow. It smells like soap and lavender, its nice. Relaxing. “Why?” 

“Hm?” Techno asks, like he doesn’t already know what Wilbur means. 

“Why am I alive? I wanted to die.” 

“So I gathered,” Techno says, he takes a sip from his mug, makes a face when he realizes that its gone cold. Techno pushes off from the wall and approaches Wilbur’s bedside, “you know dad wouldn’t let that happen though.” 

Yeah, Wilbur does. That’s the problem. “He wasn’t supposed to be there.” 

Techno laughs, its a bitter thing, “he’s never there when he’s supposed to be, but he always shows up when he’s not.” 

Wilbur laughs too, there isn’t any more mirth in it than there was in Techno’s. “So now what?” 

Techno shrugs, swirling the contents of his mug like that’s going to make them more palatable. “to everyone else, you _are_ dead. Dad says you’re gonna stay here until you kick this whole crazy thing. Good luck with that.”

“You’re just going to _keep_ me here?” Wilbur demands, he tries to sit up but he realizes that his arms are strapped to the bed. He tugs against the restraints but they don’t budge an inch. “You can’t.” 

“Looks like we can,” Techno says. He takes another sip of his drink, grimaces again. 

Wilbur lunges against the restraints, keeping himself up with core strength as he snarls, “I’m going to get out of here.” 

“When you’re done being crazy.” 

Wilbur flops against the bed, the lavender is a lot less calming now. “C’mon Techno,” he wheedles, “you know he’s going to make you be the one to do everything. Wouldn’t it be easier if you just let me out?” 

“Yep,” Techno says, he seems to give up on his drink, setting it on Wilbur’s bedside table. Not that Wilbur is going to get much use out of the thing himself since he’s _tied to the bed_. “But I’m not gonna.” 

“Why not?” 

Techno shrugs, but there’s something unsure about his face. That’s never good. “Dad’s…” he worries his lip between his teeth, looking towards the door. “Something about this really set him off,” he says, quiet, like Phil is still here. 

Like Phil didn’t just wander in, destroy all of Wilbur’s plans and waltz back out like he always has before. 

“What do you mean?” Wilbur asks, just as softly. 

“He’s making plans,” Techno says, “we’re all going to ground as soon as he can grab us. I can help, or I can get stuck in my own room.” Techno holds out his hands like a scale, weighing one option and then the other. 

Will snorts. He should have known that Techno would look out for himself first and foremost. “So we’re all going to get put in time out then?” 

“Looks like.” Techno says, he folds his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall. 

“No point in running?” 

Techno shakes his head. Will wonders if he tried already, or if he’s playing it safe. 

Usually having a father as powerful as Phil is a benefit, but sometimes Will is reminded that there are just as many downsides. He sighs, stares up at the ceiling. He imagines that he’s going to get very familiar with this ceiling. “Great.” 

Techno laughs softly as he leaves, “welcome home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> >Dream and Phil are both immortal beings who just kind of fuck around and do whatever they want  
> >Dream has been manipulating all of Phil’s boys to their own bitter ends  
> >>Possibly some sort of old bad blood between Phil and Dream?  
> >Phil faked Wilbur’s death and brought him to Techno’s secret base  
> >Techno covered their escape with the Withers  
> >>Gets manberg off their back as well as Dream  
> >Dream taunts Phil with Tommy’s exile a few times but Phil tries to make it seem like he doesn’t care about Tommy or what Dream does to him  
> >Once Dream’s Guard is lowered Phil sends Techno to kidnap Tommy out from under Dream’s nose  
> >>>Sucks to suck Dream  
> >Tommy finds out that Wilbur is alive  
> >>>Wilbur is not enjoying himself in glorified Time Out  
> >Eventually Tommy escapes and tries to go warn Tubbo that Phil is off the rails at the moment  
> >Techno goes and gets him and puts him back in time out


End file.
